elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Armors
Armors protect the wearer by increasing their DV and PV. Certain types of armor, however, may decrease DV (usually heavy armor like composite mail and tower shields); the effect is amplified when they are made out of more PV-focused materials like diamond. Some armors of inferior material, particularly raw, may decrease DV and PV instead. The defensive properties of armor are displayed as a armor DV,PV. For example, a cloth breastplate 2,1 gives the wearer 2DV and 1PV. Certain armor, especially gauntlets, can also provide a to-hit and damage bonus when attacking. See equipment attributes for the various bonuses and curses that can be present on equipment, armor included. There are various special pieces of equipment, called precious armors, in Elona. A list of such armors can be found here. Enchantments Enchantments, both positive (e.g. Scroll of Enchant Armor) or negative (e.g. Cursed Whisperings or acid and fire based attacks), give or take 2PV per enchantment value. Blessed armor pieces give a bonus of 2PV. Examples * a cloth breastplate+2 2,1 gives an additional 4PV for a total of 5PV. * a cloth breastplate-2 2,1 would take away 4PV for a total of -3PV. List of Armor Basic weight and stats estimate is for the steel version of the item. Note that this list is incomplete. Stats are only an estimate for comparison between items, they may vary from item to item. Head Neck Bejeweled Amulets and Engagements Amulet don't offer any DV/PV or Hit/Damage bonus. Others offer a bonus (or penalty) to the specified attribute, scaled by their material. Charms, peridots, engagement amulets, and talismans sell for a good sum; consider picking them up if only to sell in your Shop. Bejeweled Amulet Charm (Weapon Damage) Decorative Amulet Engagement Amulet Neck Guard (PV) Peridot (Chance to Hit) Talisman (DV) Back Armored Cloak 2,6(4.8s) Cloak 3,4(4.0s) Light Cloak 2,4 (1.8s) Feather 2,9 (1.3s) (it floats you) Wing 4,0 (1.3s)(it floats you) Vindale Cloak 2,3 (1.0s)(it protects you from Etherwind) Note that the wing and feather were swapped in 1.16, leaving the feather's "bat-wing" appearance somewhat counterintuitive. Body Banded Mail 2,13(17.5s) Breastplate 3,14(12.1s) Breast Plate 7,18(7.5s) Plate Mail 3,35(20.2s) Bulletproof Jacket 7,25(4.3s) Chain Mail 3,31(14.0s) Coat 7,13(4.0s) Composite Mail 4,28(14.8s) Light Mail 6,11(4.8s) Ring Mail 2,19(13.5s) Robe 5,4(2.1s) Pope Robe 9,13(3.2s) Note that the breastplate and breast plate are two different pieces of armor. Shield Kite Shield -1,22(9.4s) Knight Shield -1,13(5.9s) Large Shield 0,11(3.7s) Round Shield 2,8(4.0s) Shield 1,10(2.7s) Small Shield 1,6(3.2s) Tower Shield 0,15(6.4s) Ring Unless noted, rings do not offer any DV or PV. Armored Ring (PV) Composite Ring (+weapon damage) Decorative Ring Engagement Ring Ring Aurora Ring (DV,PV, Resist Sound ##, and protection from weather) Speed ring (Increase Speed 9~28) Arm Composite Gauntlets (4,1) 1,7(3.5s) Gloves (4,0) 2,4(1.2s) Light Gloves (2,0) 1,5(0.5s) Plate Gauntlets (3,2) 1,9(4.8s) Thick Gauntlets (2,0) 1,6(2.9s) Decorated Gloves (6,1) 3,8(1.8s) Waist Composite Girdle 2,4(1.7s) Plate Girdle 1,8(3.7s) Girdle 1,3(2.4s) Legs Shoes 1,2(0.6s) Boots 2,3(1.2s) Armored Boots 0,7(3.7s) Composite boots 0,7(1.9s) Heavy boots 0,4(2.5s) Seven league boots (improves travel progress, +10 speed) Tight boots 3,4(1.7s) ??? Differences in Elona+ In Elona+, enchanting/blessing also increases DV by 2. In the Elona+ 1.15 patch, weapons and armor have an innate bonus based on their specific type. This does not apply to unique versions of these armors. Armor types that already had a bonus remain unchanged, but are still included in this chart. For example, wings have their float bonus and so have no additional bonuses. Because the game is being regularly updated, these bonuses may end up being changed over time. The following chart reflects values in version 1.17. Omake Overhaul Omake overhaul changes bonuses to armor classes, lighter armors are stealthier and heavier armors are heavier and more powerful. Medium and heavy armor deal more damage. * Medium Armor: +10% * Heavy Armor: +20% High armor skill on Medium and Heavy armor will very rarely reduce damage received. (This effect also applies to damage received from magic; ) * Medium Armor: Halves damage received. If damage received is equal to or greater than the current HP, character will hang on with 1 HP remaining. ** {character} block{s} the attack! * Heavy Armor: Nullifies damage received. ** The attack glances off your armor! Some penalties are applied when wearing heavier armors * Medium Armor: Reduces speed by 15% (minimum 5%). * Heavy Armor: Reduces speed by 30% (minmum 10%). Reduces stamina by 15% (minumum 5%). Higher Armor skill reduces penalties. At Armor skill is at 50 or more, the lowest possible penalty will be applied. NPCs have slightly lower chance to proc damage reduction than players. NPCs receive the bonus damage and speed at 1/3 the strength compared to the player. NPCs wearing heavy armor simply have a chance to fail their Special Actions. NPCs gain the nude armor bonuses. Naturally naked NPCs like golems and bats included. Riding While riding, PC still receives speed penalty when wearing medium or heavy armor. However, riding skill will be used instead of its respective armor skills to decrease speed penalty received. If pet being ridden has weight lifting skill of 50 or more, the lowest possible penalty will be applied. Natural Armor Wearing no armor (including shields) will grant DV and PV based on their race and scaling with character level. See Races for details au naturel!!! Category:Armor